


Her Voice

by TheFanficMaster



Series: The Kink Chronicles [7]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: Her voice had always been something he loved, so it shouldn't be a surprise that it affects him this way as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another installation in the Kink Chronicles series! Sorry it took me a while to write something else out, I had to move and all that. : ) But I'm all settled in now. Anyhow, the kink in this one is "Whispering."

He hadn't considered that he would ever end up engaging in this sort of act with her.

Keith bit his lip, stuttering awkwardly and avoiding her searching, near soulless eyes. He could never figure out why he never saw anything in them. They were like a mirror and when he looked into them, all he saw was himself. She stared at him a lot, as if she was trying to figure him out silently.

It both unnerved him and captivated him.

He adored her. But she seemed innocent about a lot of things, which was why he didn't understand how they'd ended up in their current predicament.

He shivered, one eye closed while the other hesitantly moved to glance at her. She had crawled over him on the couch, eyes focused directly on her task. Her pale fingers--they felt cold to the touch, a tad bit of an odd detail--wrapped around his cock and pumped him slowly. Her lips moved and he found himself listening intently like he always did for her soft voice.

"...Like...?"

He shivered, her voice a whisper in the quiet room, the only thing that could be heard beside his rapid breathing. "Y-Yeah, but really, you don't have to--"

"...Males...like...this..." She tilted her head, eyes searching his. "Keith...like Cis...so Cis do this." He gave another shiver and let his head fall back, a small plea for her to keep talking leaving his lips. There was something about her voice that had his head swimming. What was it about it that was driving him crazy?

"Keith...feels good...?"

"Yes." He almost sobbed, feeling guilt overwhelm his senses. He ended up covering his expression with one of his arms so she couldn't see it, the other hand reaching down to caress her surprisingly soft hair. He had the distinct suspicion it should be rough, though he didn't know why.

There was just...something odd about her. But it was compelling and he had fallen for her the first moment he looked into her eyes and heard her quiet voice whisper "why?" to him on that bench.

"Cis...researched...to do this." Her voice never rose, no more than a breathy whisper in the air. With his eyes covered, it was like someone sneaking up behind you in the dark. His trembling grew, but it wasn't with fear. It was with lust, something he wasn't used to feeling.

He was imagining her behind him, gently whispering words of endearment in his ear as she touched him. Her whispering his name again was what sent him over the edge, his cry the loudest thing in the room besides his own breathing.

Cis slowly pulled back and stared at the substance on her hand. Inwardly, she calculated what to do with it, in the end wiping it on the couch. Her body would not be able to ingest it properly. It might ruin a gear or two if she swallowed it.

Her eyes trained on the human and her head tilted with curiosity. She crawled over him again, gently moving his arm out of the way.

"...Cis...do again?" She whispered, wondering if that was what he wanted.

Keith whimpered and hid his face again. This girl was going to be the death of him, he knew it.


End file.
